


66 Percent of the Axis

by Mono_D_Duo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Innocent Ichigo - Freeform, M/M, Pervert Grimmjow - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shota, Spanking, Voyeurism, Yaoi, streaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: Grimmjow moves from Germany to Japan with his sister and her fiance, leaving his lover behind, but not his near insatiable lust. He quickly meets the boy living next door, Ichigo, and is immediately smitten with him. He begins to pursue Ichigo, like a cat, but must be careful to not scare him away as he introduces him to a new world of sexual adventure.





	1. The Boy Next Door

Chapter One: The Boy Next Door

This story started on the day Ichigo Shiba went into 5th grade. The brief break between grades had ended and he was very nervous about the upcoming year. His best friend Tatsuki had been sent to a boarding school for the next few years, and Ichigo had a hard time making friends. Not only was he rather quiet, but he was generally made fun of for his odd hair color. Yes, it was safe to say that it would not be an easy adjustment.

He droned out the homeroom teacher's voice as she went on about this, that and the other. He vaguely registered something about 'a new student from Germany'. He looked up as the door opened and the kid walked in. Ichigo's brain clicked. He knew that kid from somewhere. The kid's hair was a bright teal colour, he had dark blue eyes, and from his skin tone and eyes he was clearly European, though having been told he was from Germany, that was a given.

"Welcome to the class." The teacher said. "Why don't you give us a quick introduction?"

"My name is Grimmjow Tu Odelschwanck. I've moved here from Germany."

"And what sort of interested do you have?" The teacher asked.

"Football, or soccer I guess, karate and comic books."

"And you're here with your parents?"

He shook his head. "My sister and her fiancé."

"Well you're very good at speaking Japanese." The teacher said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said, then strolling leisurely to a vacant desk.

Ichigo remembered where he recognised him from. Yeah, he saw him only a few days ago. His family has just moved into the house next to his. It wasn't surprising he was now attending this school.

The day went by with no extraordinary events, and when the home bell rang everyone began filling out of the school.

Ichigo was taking his ordinary route route home when he noticed that Grimmjow was only a few metres ahead of him.

"Hey!" He called out. Grimmjow turned his head and saw Ichigo waving him down. He slowed his pace to let the redhead catch up to him. "Hi, I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Shiba. I'm in your class."

"Oh. Hi." Grimmjow replied, looking Ichigo up and down before fixing his eyes forward again.

"And I live in the house next to yours."

"You mean the emergency clinic?"

"Yeah, my dad's a doctor."

"..."

"Sooo...you're here with your sister?"

"Yup."

"She has blueish hair, right?"

"Last time I saw her, yeah."

"Is that natural?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow. "No, of course not! Who'd have naturally blue hair?"

A blush flushed Ichigo's cheeks. "I guess it was kinda stupid." He said sheepishly. "You said you liked karate, right. Well there's a club in town. I'm part of it. You should join, everyone's really nice there."

"Yeah, maybe."

"And comics? I have a big box of 'em in my room. You can borrow some if you want."

"It's okay. I'm not great at reading Japanese yet. Why do you have three alphabets?"

"Well, uh...don't you?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "German has just the one."

"Huh. I didn't know that. The offer still stands, even if you just want practice."

"Um, thanks, I guess."

I few minutes of walking later, during which Ichigo asked questioned and attempted to converse while Grimmjow gave barebone answers, they reached their houses. They crossed Grimmjow's first, and waiting out front was a young woman, about 25 or 26, with the glittering blueish hair, and hazel eyes.

"Hey Grimmjow!" Ichigo assumed she called, as she was speaking a foreign language that was more than likely German. Grimmjow spoke back, also in German.

"And I see you've already made a friend." She smiled warmly at Ichigo, now speaking Japanese. "Aren't you the boy that lives next door?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She giggled. "You may call me Nelliel, or Nel for short."

"Oh, um, okay...Nelliel." Ichigo blushed. "My name's Ichigo Shiba."

"Why don't you come in for a minute Ichigo, I have something for you." She said.

"Oh, okay." Ichigo said. He was told never to go into a stranger's house without someone you trust, but he lived just next door, and Nelliel seemed nice enough.

Inside the house wasn't dissimilar from his, but with boxes and other luggage still scattered about. "Sorry about the mess, we're still settling in."

Ichigo awkwardly stood in the hall, sans Grimmjow, who went upstairs, as Nelliel went into the kitchen. She was back a moment later with a tinfoil covered plate in hand.

"I made these for your family, as a "hello" present."

"Thank you." Ichigo bowed.

"It's my pleasure." She placed the plate in Ichigo's hands.

"My mom's home right now, she'd be happy to say hi."

"Really? I think I will say hi if that's the case." She then said something loudly up the stairs that Ichigo didn't understand. Whatever she said, it brought Grimmjow down after a minute with a disgruntled look on his face. He was now wearing navy blue jeans with a white polo. "We're going over to the Shiba's house."

He didn't say anything, but he didn't protest so that probably meant he was okay with going.

They were at Ichigo's door in just a moment. Nelliel knocked, and Ichigo's mother, Masaki answered shortly.

"Hi Mom. This is Nelliel and Grimmjow, our new neighbours. And these are from Nelliel." He said, gesturing to the plate he was holding.

"Hello," Masaki said with a kind smile as she held out her hand. "I'm Masaki Shiba. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, and thank you, it's been a big move."

Ichigo nodded at Grimmjow to follow him further inside the house. He placed the plate on the kitchen counter as he passed it before leading Grimmjow up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"This is my room." He said as he let his backpack slip from his shoulders.

"I never would've guessed." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"Right." Ichigo chuckled. He then kicked his shoes off and loosened his tie before halfway unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled out off over his head and placed it over the back of his chair, and then undid his belt.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Grimmjow asked, turning his head to look out the window, seeing into his own room on the other side.

"Changing. Why?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow and his pants halfway down his thighs.

"You can't just take strip in front of a guy you don't know! It's, it's..."

"It's what?" Ichigo asked, pulling his pants up again.

"It's...nothing. Forget I said anything." Grimmjow huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

******START OF SCHOOL - GRIMMJOW'S POV******

I walked in through the classroom door and was met with the stares of every single person in the room, including the teacher. She welcomed me and asked for the brief introduction.

"My name is Grimmjow Tu Odelschwanck. I've moved here from Germany." I said, giving the shortest answer I wanted.

"And what sort of interests do you have?" She asked me. I mentally sighed, she really was going to give the whole 9 yards, wasn't she?

"Football, or soccer I guess, karate and comic books" I said, listing off the three things I enjoyed doing back home.

"And you're here with your parents?"

Why the fuck would she ask that!? Surely someone would've told her I wasn't. Maybe she wasn't told, but still, the normal assumption is that I would be. Just 'cause I'm not doesn't mean she should make me tell my life story in front of 30 goddamn strangers! I just shook my head and said; "My sister and her fiancé."

"Well you're very good at speaking Japanese." Well I better fucking be! I was learning with Nel for months just so we could speak the damned thing!

"Thanks." I muttered as I walked over to the vacant desk that I assumed would be mine. I listened for the day, not raising my hand for anything and not being called on by Ms. Smiley.

I sighed in relief when I heard the home bell, making quick work of leaving and making my way home. God this uniform was so uncomfortable. I was considering just taking it off and walking home half naked!

"Hey!" I heard someone call. I looked over my shoulder and saw a ginger kid from my class waving at me. He was slim, with brown eyes, and a nice smile. Yeah, I'd say he was cute. He introduced himself is Ichigo Shiba, saying he was in my class.

"Oh. Hi." I responded, not having yet mastered the art of Japanese conversation.

"And I live in the house next to yours."

Wasn't that an emergency clinic? "You mean the emergency clinic?"

"Yeah, my Dad's a doctor."

I could've guessed that.

"Sooo...you're here with your sister?" He asked me.

"Yup."

"She has blueish hair, right?"

God, did this kid stalk us our something? "Last time I saw her, yeah."

"Is that natural?"

Dafuq? Is he dense? This isn't an anime! "No, of course not! Who'd have naturally blue hair?"

He blushed when I said that. I guess he's just trying to make small talk, I won't give him a hard time for it. "I guess it was kinda stupid." At least he admitted it. "You said you liked karate, right. Well there's a club in town. I'm part of it. You should join, everyone's really nice there."

I guess joining a club wouldn't be too bad. Besides, I had to do something with my time. "Yeah, maybe."

"And comics? I have a big box of 'em in my room. You can borrow some if you want."

Japanese comics are fucking weird. Besides, I haven't learned of the country's 3 fucking alphabets yet. No-one needs three alphabets! "It's okay. I'm not great at reading Japanese yet. Why do you have three alphabets?"

"Well, uh...don't you?"

No.

I shook my head. "German has just the one." Thank fuck.

"Huh. I didn't know that. The offer still stands, even if you just want practice."

"Um, thanks, I guess."

We walked until we got my house (And his house I suppose), and the whole time he was asking questions.

"Hey Grimmjow!" Nel literally yelled.

I decided to stop her before her onslaught of questions came. "School was fine. Nothing extraordinary. People were nice, teacher was nice, no homework, the uniform's uncomfortable, the walk isn't too long and this is the kid who loves next door." I decided to tune out as she began taking with Ichigo. She invited him in, probably to give him those brownies she made this morning. Then he'd be gone.

I immediately went up to my room, locking my door behind me. I practically ripped off my uniform (stupid thing) along with socks and underwear. I grabbed my cock in my right hand and started to pump it, beginning my after-school ritual of jacking-off (also known as the pre-sleep ritual, shower ritual and whenever I'm home alone ritual). It barely took half a minute for my cock to get up to its full four inches. Not bad for a twelve year old, is it? I plopped into my bed with my legs hanging over the edge.

I put my other arm behind my head as I began to bring fantasies to the front of my brain. I thought back to the times when my football team would be in the locker rooms, showering and cleaning up after training or a match. No-one gave a damn about being balls naked in front of everyone. No-one tried to cover themselves and no-one batted an eye if someone got a hard-on every one and now and then (not that we were all aware of what they were at the time). The best part was hat no-one noticed if you stared at someone's ass for ten minutes straight.

Guys raced to see how far they could side down the showers, they washed each other's back and if someone yelled "DOGPILE" you could bet you're sweet ass that they were underneath 7 or 8 naked, wet, excited boys in under 5 seconds. I was always eager to be first on top.

If a guy scored a winning goal his ass would've been smacked red by every other hand in the room, and a smack was always something I relished in giving. I'd been told more than a few times that my stingers were by far the most painful.

I thought back to my first (and so far only) boyfriend, and the night that we got together. It started when two guys, Alvin and Barty, made a bet. If one scored a goal during a match and the other didn't, the loser had to come back to our pitch that night and run five naked laps around the perimeter. Barty lost, and it wasn't until I saw him naked on his own did I really appreciate how hot he was. He he had curly blond hair, light skin and cute blue eyes with a small crown of gold pubes over his cock. He was Jewish so he was cut, and he had a freckle on his lower left butt cheek. God did I wanna pinch that freckle (eventually I did, as well as more). I was tasked with following Barty during his run with my phone to capture his whole run.

At one point through the 5 laps, Barty had to stop and stretch. When he bent forward I got to see his pink pucker and his balls from behind. Then I slapped his ass and we started running again. I caught his butt with my hadprint on it, as well as his wagging hard-on, on camera during our run. The guys had taken all of Barty's clothes with them when we were running the last lap, making it so that we had to go through town to my house. We hid, dodged and stayed close the whole time, even when it started raining. I didn't mind at all cause I got a front row seat to Barty's wet body and hard, 3-inch cock the whole way there.

I continued to pump my member vigorously, my other hand gone down to fondle my balls.

My memory/fantasy of my time with Barty was completely shattered when I heard my sister's shrill voice call me from downstairs. She said to that we're visiting the neighbours.

"God-fucking-dammit!" I cursed. I mean, why wouldn't I, now I wouldn't be able to cum until later! After all that fucking build up! Wasted! I quickly put on my underwear and socks again, and then put on a pair of jeans and a white polo-shirt. My raging hard-on was being scraped to death by my zipper though, so I flipped it up against my stomach, my polo hiding it away.

I walked down the stairs and silently followed my sister and Ichigo to the latter's house. His mother opened the door and I began to zone out when the two adults, well, one adult and whatever Nel qualified as, exchanged small talk.

Ichigo gestured for me to follow him into his house, so I did.

"This is my room." He said as he let his backpack slip from his shoulders.

"I never would've guessed." I said sarcastically. Stating the obvious like.

"Right." Ichigo chuckled. He then kicked his shoes off and loosened his tie before halfway unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled out off over his head and placed it over the back of his chair, and then undid his belt.

Wait! Is this kid undressing? "Wha-what are you doing?" I asked, turning my head to look out the window, seeing into my own room on the other side.

"Changing. Why?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow and his pants halfway down his thighs.

Fuck I've only seen his half his thighs and he's already fucking hot. He just went from 0 to 100 real fast. That uniform really fucks things up. That or I just have blue balls since I haven't had a great orgasm since I left Barty. "You can't just strip in front of a guy you don't know! It's, it's..." It's fucking gay is what it is! So please keep going!

"It's what?" Ichigo asked, pulling his pants up again.

Fuck! Don't pull them back up! They're meant to go down! "It's...nothing. Forget I said anything." I fake huffed, shoving my hands into my pockets. I didn't want to seem too eager and scare him away. If I play my cards right I might be able to substitute Barty with this kid. I need some form of real life boy-ass after all.

Ichigo shrugged off my words and took his pants off all the way.

Oh thank you bountiful Lord! He even had a similar body type to Barty.

As he held them, a 500¥ coin fell out of his pocket and rolled under his bed. "Ooh! I forgot I had that." He got down on the floor and looked for the coin.

Of Jesus. He has his butt up in the air- butt up in the air- butt in the air! My cock had softened a bit since earlier but now it was back up to full mast. With interest.

I continued to watch on as Ichigo, clad only in his red and white underwear, was straining himself to reach the coin, leaving that delightful rear up in the air and wiggling it ever so slightly when he reached a little farther. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, not for a second.

"Go for it! Just go for it!" The little devil on my shoulder said in his high pitched voice. "Just slip your hand in there and SQUEEEEEZE! You know you to."

I did, I really really did.

I felt conflicted so looked at the robed angle on my other shoulder, hoping for some sagely advice that his horned counterpart wouldn't give.

"Go for it bro."

So sagely.

I looked at my shaky hand. I could practically feel Ichigo's bum in it. I then looked at Ichigo again, the strain he was putting on his underwear making them really tight, giving vivid detail of his rear end. My fingers twitched in anticipation.

"Do it. Do it! DO IT!" The things on my shoulders chanted.

"Got it!" Ichigo said, getting up and putting the coin on his desk. My hand went to my side, not having felt the rear of the half naked boy in front of me.

"Hey Ichigo?" I said, getting the boy's attention. "Why don't you show me around town? See the sights and whatnot."

Well, if I wanted to get a look at that ass I might as well befriend the boy first, see if I can get him naked at any point. Then comes the butt time.

******BREAK******

That night I was in the shower, hot water was running down my skin as I pumped my weeping cock. Even after spending a few hours with Ichigo earlier in the day, the opportunity to feel his ass never presented itself, but I was willing to be patient.

For now though, back to Barty.

When we got back to my house we showered together to get rid of the mud and cold that the rain and forest we traveled through gave us. I sucked him off in that shower, and I got a good, deep feeling of that hot ass. (I didn't fuck himor anything I just really really felt it up).

I thought forward to a time when he sucked me off in the forest behind my house! Then we went skinny dipping!

And another time when he let me came to me wearing only a ribbon as a Christmas present! The feeling of my fingers in his ass came to mind.

And then I thought of what happened right after I told him I was moving! God, nothing we did before that could even compare.

But then Barty faded away and the image of a bent over Ichigo popped into my brain, this time without the underwear that had gotten in my way.

I bit my lip to silence myself and I came hard into my hand, nearly breaking the skin. I breathed heavily, I leaning against the wall to keep myself steady as I recovered from my orgasm.

It was interesting, all the explicit, wonderfully naughty and incredibly sexy things I did with Barty and its the thought of what Ichigo would look like naked that sent me over the edge.

"Well damn." I said, closing my eyes and waiting for my dick to recharge so I could go for round 2, seeing if Ichigo could do it a second time.

GRIMMJOW'S FIRST LOVE PART I

So, in my football club, we often made bets and challenges with one another. Things like: who could keep the ball up for the longest, or who could save more goals. The loser would then have to do the agreed upon penalty and, for the most part, everybody would have a good laugh.

Well, one time, two guys, Barty and Alvin, made a bet. If one of them scored a goal during a match and the other didn't, the loser had to come back to the pitch that night and run five naked laps around the pitch.

Alvin scored. Barty didn't.

So, Barty stood there, naked in the night, with his arms crossed, goosebumps covering his body and a red blush dusting his cheeks.

"Alright Grimmjow, you follow him and make sure he does the whole five laps while recording." Alvin said.

"Right." I said with a smirk. Then we took off running. We ran the first three laps just fine, and I really, really enjoyed the view, but by the third lap even I, with my great stamina, needed a brief rest. Barty even more so. We stopped at the goalposts on the opposite side of the pitch from where the rest of the guys were at. I still held my phone up as a got my breath back, not wanting to miss a second Barty's nakedness on video.

Barty was bent over a little, his hands on his knees as he breathed rapidly. I could kinda see his little pink pucker from where I was standing. Then I saw even more when Barty decided to do a few stretches. I enjoyed watching him bend his lithe body to the left and to the right. It was my own personal peep show. I swear I nearly died when he spread his legs and bent forward to grab his ankles. Not only was his butthole on full display, I could see his hairless sack tightly dangling from between his legs.

I felt the tightness of my boner in my pants. Seeing a very noticeable bulge down there, I quickly flipped my hard-on up against my stomach to keep it hidden from view.

"Come on." I said, walking up behind Barty and giving his taught, pretty little butt a good, solid smack, the sound echoing and my hand leaving a pink print right in the middle. He let out a little grunt when my hand connected with his pale flesh. I looked across the other side of the pitch, at the other goal post, but I couldn't see any of the other guys in the dark, meaning that, thankfully, none of them could see me.

"That stings." Barty said, picking up the pace again. I followed a few steps behind for the most part, but after a little bit I went up next to him to catch a glimpse of his front. He was red-faced when he looked at the camera, either from embarrassment or tiredness. I didn't really care, it was cute either way. As we passed the guys they applauded Barty, who stuck his tongue out at them.

We powered through the final lap. I pulled ahead of Barty completely, glancing down to see that he had his own 3 inch hard-on that was bouncing from side to side as he ran. We passed the goalposts again, showing that we had reached the halfway point. Barty was slowing down a lot by this point. He was very red-faced and was sweating profusely. I don't know why but that really made my dick twitch.

As we neared the finish line I noticed that there was no-one there. All the guys had left and, from what I could see, they had taken Barty's clothes with them. Barty hadn't noticed yet, but boy was he in for a surprise.

When he did we looked around, seeing no sign of any of the guys. They left nothing behind except Barty's shoes and phone.

"Those bastards!" Barty cursed, worriedly pacing to and fro whilst biting his nails. Meanwhile all I could look at was his hard, wagging dick as he walked towards me and his cute, clenched butt (still with my handprint) as he walked away from me.

I shook my head clear of those thoughts, trying to think of some resolution to Barty's debacle. I started by ceasing to take the video of Barty, saving it to my phone. After this I decided that none of the other guys would get the video and that it'd be only for my personal viewing.

"What am I gonna do!?" He said, crouching down and burying his face in his hands. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble." I could hear the crack in his voice. It made me feel for him (and just plain want to feel him).

"Relax," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'll just call one of the guys and get them to bring your clothes back here. They've had their fun, and it's not like they'll take it too far."

"Ya think so?" He asked, looking up at me with his big, blue, tear-brimmed eyes.

"Yeah. They're assholes, but not that much." I then called one of the guys, waiting out the rings until it went to voicemail. I looked at Barty and shrugged. "Alvin'll pick up, he's never without his phone." I then called Alvin, only to have it go to voicemail again. Barty began to look even more worried when he saw me go to another contact. Same thing happened, it rung out and went to voicemail. Two more times, I called the last two guys who went with us tonight, and they both went to voicemail.

Either they all conveniently had their phones on silent or they were purposefully ignoring my calls.

"Looks like they actually are assholes." I muttered. I looked over at Barty, who was just about ready to cry. "Look, what's the big deal? Just call your parents, explain the whole-"

"NO NO NO! I can't do that!" Barty shouted. "If my parents find out this is what I did tonight they're gonna kill me! And that's after I get my ass belted!" He began to actually shed tears now, followed by a dramatic increase in his rate of breath.

Was he having a hyperventilating or something?

He fell back with a thud onto his rear, bringing his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them as his breathing intensified. I gulped, not knowing how to properly respond to this.

Maybe this was actually a panic attack?

I sat down next to Barty and after a few awkward seconds I put my arm around his shoulder, pulling him in a bit closer. "It'll be fine, okay." He looked me in the eye, unconvinced. "Would your parents let you stay overnight somewhere tonight?"

Barty sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "M-maybe. Why?"

"My sister's at her boyfriend's place tonight so I'm home alone. You can stay there while I go around to the guys' place and get your clothes back. Whichever one of em' has them."

"You'd do that?" He asked, his breath evening out a bit.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't exactly let you fend for yourself out here." I stood and pulled him up with me. "I don't live too far away. If we're careful then no-one will see you all naked and stuff"

"Thanks." He said with a weak smile. He then evened out his breath and called his mother. It took a couple of minutes but after saying that he didn't feel safe walking to the other side of town on his own at this hour, and saying that I offered him to stay, he managed to convince her. "Alright," he said. "let's get going."

I nodded, about to walk in the direction of the exit before I noticed that Barty was still rocking his 90 degree stiffy.

"God, doesn't your thing ever go down?" I asked, gesturing to dick.

"Shut up!" He said, blushing a deep red.

We were soon sneaking through town in the dead of night, both of us alert of any sounds that approached us. I took the front, making sure that the coast was clear before telling Barty to move.

As we were walking through an alleyway we heard voices and footsteps along the street we were headed for. Reacting quickly, I pulled Barty behind a dumpster and held him close between myself and wall, so close in fact that I could feel his boner poking my leg.

The people passed and I checked up and down before gesturing for Barty to follow. For a little bit we'd have to walk down her street, so I warmed Barty to stay close. He followed me out of the alley, hands covering his privates as he followed with a red face.

At that moment, as if to make things worse, I felt a few water droplets hit my face.

"Crap." I muttered, looking behind to Barty, who solemnly looked up the sky, as if to curse the gods. After a minute the rain had gotten heavy enough that even I was shivering through my t-shirt and jeans. Barty, wearing only his shoes, must've been freezing.

I suddenly heard a car speeding in our direction from behind. I quickly pulled Barty in front of me, so that the car wouldn't see his naked rear in its headlights. It passed quickly, too quickly, so quickly that it drenched us with muddy water as sped by over a large puddle.

We ignored it for the time being, deciding that now things couldn't get any worse.

Fortunately, my house was a bungalow in a small enough estate, and we could easily go through a woods behind it to stay unseen. It was a longer route but there'd be less risk of being seen, and once we got into the woods we'd have the cover of the trees. There was only one problem though: The closest entrance to that woods was in a public park across the road from where we were hidden, and that road was very busy at the moment.

"Okay, I'll go and stand in front of the crossing, and when the cars stop for me, you run as fast as you can across, okay?"

"Okay." He said weakly, shivering vigorously and looking sick.

I exited the alley and stood by the zebra crossing, and within a moment I was clear from both sides.

"NOW!" I yelled, and Barty emerged from the alley, hands covering his modesty as ran fast as he could across. I joined him and we both ran into the park, not stopping until we entered the woods.

When we were far enough in we stopped running and got under a dry spot to catch out breath.

"I hope no-one recognised me." Barty said, leaning against the tree. "This thing's only making it harder." He slapped the head of his still swollen cock. He put his hands under his armpits and began to walk in the direction of my house. "Come on, the sooner we get there the better."

I nodded in agreement, walking by his side. We dawdled under the cover of trees, trekking through mud and tall grass,eventually making it to the field that came out by my house. We sprinted across the terrain, both of us slipping in the mud a few times. Now came our final obstacle, the two metre brick wall between us and my house. I wiped my hair out of my eyes and looked at Barty.

"I'll give you a boost and then you pull me up." He agreed to my plan.

I crouched down, letting Barty to get on my shoulders. I could feel his still hard cock poking the back of my head.

Barty climbed from my shoulders onto the wall, and he then pulled me up (though I thought he was gonna slip off from pulling my weight). Fortunately my trampoline was right at the back so we had a safe landing. We rushed to my back door. With haste I took my keys out of my pocket and fumbled before finally unlocking the door.

We stepped inside. I turned on the kitchen light, kicked off my shoes and quickly stripped off my cold, wet and muddy clothes, only thinking about cleaning them up later. I pointed towards in front of me, and started walking.

"Shower." I stated simply, Barty following me. We went up the stairs and into the bathroom, turning on the light. I turned on the shower, praying that there was hot water. There was and I breathed a sigh of relief, stepping in under the stream. "Get in." I said to a shivering Barty, who was still standing in the doorway. He nodded and stepped in behind me. I pulled the curtain closed and took the shower head into my hand, spraying under my arms and all over the muddy patches.

I turned the head on Barty, who was startled at first but quickly relished in the warmth.

"Turn." I said, washing the mud off of Barty's back as I rubbed it. I ran my finger directly down his spine, wanting to see his reaction.

"Ah that tickles!" He said whilst stifling a giggle. I smiled. Thinking I was being very sneaky and subtle, I ran my hand over one of his butt cheeks. He didn't say anything about it so I ran my hand over the other one, this time rubbing it deeper, practically massaging it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Giving you a butt massage."I said. "Want me to stop?"

"No, it's fine. It actually feels kinda good."

"Okay." I put the shower head back on its hook and grabbed Barty's butt with both hands, kneading it and spreading his cheeks.

This is great! It's so soft and plush and cute and soft! I could do this for hours.

I could feel the blood rushing down to my cock, making it grow to its full length. Curious, I peeked over Barty's shoulder and saw- yup- his own cock was still pointing forward, and it looked like it was strained or something, like, it was red.

I spread Barty's cheeks again, this time rubbing his pucker with both of my thumbs. This made him clench his cheeks and let out a pitched squeal.

"Was that bad?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly. "It felt kinda weird, but not very bad."

I tried rubbing his hole with both thumbs again, this time with a little more oomph. Barty let out another squeal, this time grabbing his cock in one hand and biting the nails of the other.

Oh, so that's what he likes.

"Ya know, if you wanna jack-off, you can, I won't judge our anything like that."

"What's that?" He asked, continuing to bite his nails.

I stopped my machinations for a second. "Ya know, making the bald man cry, waxxing the carrot?" He tilted his head in confusion, raising one eyebrow. "Wanking, tossing it, beating your meat, whacking off, rubbing one out?" Barty shook his head to each of those. "Masturbating?" He shook his head again. "Do you rub your cock up and down to make it feel good?"

Barty blushed scarlet. "No." He looked down and realised he was grasping his member and quickly let go.

"Man, you've been missing out. Here, I'll show you."I leaned against the shower wall wrapped my left hand around my dick. Starting slow, I pumped it, leaning my head back in ecstasy. I made sure to look at Barty while doing it, taking in his wet, naked body, rock hard cock and red face, using it all to fuel my own libido. My pumping quickly increased in place, my glans peeking out with even stroke.

Barty looked at my movements, seemingly embarrassed to do so but also unable to take his eyes of my cock for a second.

"Turn around!" I grunted. Barty did so, giving me another look at his ass, more beautiful and hot right now than it had ever been. With my free hand I reached between his legs. With my palm up I felt balls, making him squeal, and with my thumb I rubbed his hole in clockwise circles. He was so warm and soft. It was the first time I ever felt something like this, and even after thinking about it for so long it felt better than I ever thought. I eased my thumb into Barty by one centimetre, causing him to let out a breathy moan and clench his entire body. In that moment I felt my own body tighten and the knot in my stomach snap, resulting in the best orgasm I ever had. My dick shot out bursts of cum into my hand and onto the floor. I continued to pump even further, milking it for all it was worth and riding the orgasm for as long as I could. My knees were weak like boiled noodles, and during the best orgasm of my life, I had deepened my thumb to about an inch into Barty's hole. That inch had him standing on the balls of his feet with his back arched.

I pulled my hand away, careful when taking my thumb out. "Sorry." I said through deep breaths, leaning against the wall for support.

"It's okay." Barty said, leaning next me. "It actually felt good." He looked down at my softened dick, which I still had my hand wrapped tightly around. "What's that white stuff?"

"Cum."

"Cum?"

"Cum."

"What's it for?"

"Dunno, it just comes out when I'm done jacking it." I took my hand away and washed it under shower stream. "Do you wanna try now?"

Barty looked down at his own aching dick. "I dunno..." He said, sounding nervous.

"Here, let me do it for you." I said, reaching out and grasping his cock in my hand. It was the first time I ever touched another guys cock, and I have to say that I really liked the feeling of it.

"No don- HMM!"

He made a strange noise when I started to move my hand up and down, but other than that he didn't object at all. "Want me to keep going?"

He nodded vigorously.

As I went on, his knees started to shake and he put more weight against the wall. He gripped my forearm with both hands, trying to hold it still and thrust into my grip.

I let go of Barty for second, making him moan in annoyance and stroke himself instead. I got down on my knees, grabbed Barty's hips and stood him right in front of so that his cock was in front of my face. I grabbed it again, pumping it towards me. This way I was able to pump faster than before. I reached one hand around and grabbed Barty's left butt cheek, rubbing his hole again but this time with my middle finger.

Barty's breathing became sporadic, he grabbed my hair tight and he closed his eyes in pure pleasure. A tiny, white droplet emerged from his slit. I stopped my pumping for a second, looking at the little droplet.

"Wha- AAAHHHH!" Barty screamed.

When he was about ask why I stopped I licked the droplet from his head, eliciting that scream from. His legs damn near gave out from beneath him, but I caught his hips just in time.

"Pluh-pluh-please do that again." He said through ragged breath. I smirked and kissed his swollen head. I then moved both of my hands to his behind, spread his cheeks and used both middle fingers to poke at his hole. I licked my lips and enveloped the head of his cock, moving down his shaft until my nose touched his small patch of pubes.

I retreated again, running my tongue along all 3 inches of his cock as I went. I didn't get the chance to go back down his shaft myself because he trust right back into my mouth. I gave a sharp smack to right cheek before giving it a pinch. I think he got the message as he didn't do it again. Although it didn't matter much, cause with ten seconds of me blowing him he came right into my mouth with a yell, gripping my hair really, really tight. I could tell that his cum wasn't as thick as mine, it was more watery, nonetheless, I swallowed all of it.

I pulled off of his dick, which was now limp for the first time in ages. His legs were trembling, so I took my hands away and he keeled down in front of me, very much out of breath.

"How was that?" I asked.

He looked me in the eye and smiled. "Amazing, absolutely amazing." I smiled back and gestured for him to come closer. "Yeah?"

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his, taking him by surprise. He didn't pull back though, instead he leaned into the kiss, deepening it. I put my hands on his hips and he put his on my shoulders. I pulled him closer, licking his lower lip to get him to open his mouth. I tasted the inside of his mouth, and then our tongues did a little dance together. When we pulled away a string of saliva still connected us.

So that's what my first kiss was: with a boy, naked in the shower, right after I snook him naked through town into my house and then sucked him off. Yeah, as far as first kisses go, that's gonna be hard to top.

GRIMMJOW'S FIRST LOVE PART I


	2. A Nifty Little Card Game

Chapter Two: A Nifty 'lil Card Game

A couple of weeks had passed since Grimmjow and Ichigo had become acquainted, and they had quickly become good friends. Grimmjow made sure of it. He had joined the karate club Ichigo was a part of, like he said he would, and had joined the school's soccer club. Though that was for himself rather than to get close to Ichigo.

Now they were walking home together, Ichigo trying to explain what they did in maths today.

"So i is actually an imaginary number used to solve negative roots-"

"Wait, so they're imaginary numbers now!? While don't I just shoot myself while in at it!"

"He he, it is pretty stupid." Ichigo chuckled.

Then they heard a car from behind them slow to a drift beside them. Grimmjow recognised it so he wasn't surprised when the window rolled down to see his sister's fiancé in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, Coyote?" Grimmjow said.

"You two want a lift?" Coyote asked.

Ichigo looked at Coyote. It was his first time seeing this neighbour. He had brown, shoulder length hair, grey eyes, a number 1 tattooed onto the back of his left hand and, like Grimmjow, spoke with a German accent.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "You want to?"

"If it's okay with you." He said, not wanting to impose or anything.

Grimmjow shrugged as Coyote stopped the car, letting the two boys get in.

"So what do you do, sir?" Ichigo asked.

"Coyote's fine." He said. "And I'm an architect."

"In other words, boring as hell." Grimmjow smirked. Coyote shot him a look through the rear-view mirror.

"So I finally get to meet the infamous "Ichigo"." He said, smirking himself. "Grimm's been talking about you non-stop."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, looking over to a red-cheeked Grimmjow.

"Yup."

"Anyway!" Grimmjow interjected. "You and sis are still going out tonight, right?"

"Yup."

"Is it alright if Ichigo stays over for the night?"

"If it's fine with his parents it's fine me."

"Alright! What do you think Ichigo?"

"Yeah, they'll probably be okay with it since it's right next door."

******BREAK******

And they were okay with it. So at 7:30 Ichigo knocked on Grimmjow's door and a well dressed Coyote answered.

"Evening." He said, letting Ichigo in.

"Hi."

"Hey." Grimmjow said from halfway up the stairs. "Wanna come up to my room?"

"Sure." Ichigo said with a smile. As he reached the top of the stairs a well dressed Nel emerged from her room.

"Hello Ichigo!" She said, bending down and giving him a hug. "Make sure my brother doesn't burn the house down while we're gone, 'kay."

"Okay." He said, holding back a chuckle.

"Okay. Let's go Starrkers! Those reservations won't last forever." She said as she descended the stairs. With a last quick "see ya" the front door slammed shut.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ichigo asked as he entered Grimmjow's room, slinging his overnight bad to the floor..

Grimmjow smirked. "Do you like cards?"

"Sort of, yeah. What do you have in mind?"

"You know how to play Texas hold 'em?" Grimmjow asked, picking up a deck of cards from his desk.

"No."

"Wanna learn?"

"Okay!"

Grimmjow sat on his bed, cross legged, and gestured for Ichigo to sit across from him. "It's easy enough."

So, after Grimmjow taught Ichigo the basics, and after a few practice rounds, they were ready to play for real.

"I don't have any chips to play with, but how 'bout this: The loser of the round has to do a dare from the winner, and if they don't then the other person wins the whole game? We did it all the time in Germany."

"Hmm...okay!" Ichigo said after thinking.

With that they started the first round, and Grimmjow won with a two-pair to Ichigo's one-pair.

"Airtight, what to have you do?" Grimmjow said whilst stroking his chin. 'I won't be mean, then he might not want to play anymore. I'll give him something easy.' "I dare you to do twenty-five pushups."

"Hehe, that's easy." Ichigo said, getting on the floor and doing the pushups.

Grimmjow won the second round too, a full house to Ichigo's three-of-a-kind. "Hmm...I dare you to...do a crab walk for thirty seconds."

"Aww man. I hate those."

But he did it nonetheless, his shoulders a bit sore but other than that he was fine.

Now Ichigo was out for blood, and succeeded because he won the third round with three queens to Grimmjow's three nines.

"Ha! I dare you to do thirty burpees!"

Grimmjow shrugged and got on the ground, doing all thirty without too much effort, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

"Hmph!"

The fourth round went in Grimmjow's favour, a nine to King run, beating Ichigo's junk.

"Hehe, and since I beat you so bad I'm gonna give you a bad dare." Ichigo gulped. "Let's see." Grimmjow said, thinking of many possible dares but didn't want to be too mean. "I dare you to take off your trousers and let me give you a wedgie." He smugly crossed his arms.

"What!?" Ichigo said, red flushing his cheeks. "B-b-but...fine." He got off the bed and begrudgingly unzipped his shorts and let them fall to his ankles, kicking them off.

"Hehe, I'm not gonna hold back." Grimmjow said, standing behind Ichigo. He firmly gripped the back of Ichigo's underwear, pulling them back an inch to briefly peer inside. He really liked what he saw. Without hesitation he yanked the underwear up Ichigo's crack, really getting them up there.

Ichigo yelped, not expecting the wedgie to be so painful. Grimmjow continued to pull them up, really enjoying the view of Ichigo's exposed cheeks. After about thirty seconds and a couple more tugs Grimmjow decided Ichigo had had enough and let go of his underwear.

Ichigo made quick work of pulling his undies out of his crack to cover him bum again.

"That hurt." He said indignantly.

"That means I did a good job." Grimmjow chuckled.

They played a fifth round, with Ichigo kneeling instead of sitting cross legged, and he won with a full house to Grimmjow's pair.

"Now for my revenge!" He said with a cackle. "Let's see. I dare you to...take a bite out of a bar of soap!"

"That all?"

"Yeah. Why? Isn't that bad enough?"

"It's alright I suppose." Grimmjow shrugged, walking out of the room and returning with a bar of soap in hand. Bringing it to his mouth, he took a chomp out of the corner. He moved piece around his mouth for a few seconds before spitting it into his hand. "Happy?"

"I guess so." Ichigo crossed his arms indignantly, not satisfied with Grimmjow's lackluster reaction.

Grimmjow went and rinsed his mouth a few times before coming back for round six. Ichigo won again, a two pair to Grimmjow's junk.

"You're not gonna make me eat more cleaning products, are you?"

"No! Let's see..." Ichigo wanted to give Grimmjow something that'd make him cringe. Something undesirable. "Alright, I dare you to take the piece of soap that was in your mouth and put it in the back of your underwear until we finish playing cards." He crossed his arms smugly, happy with the apparent severity of the dare. Grimmjow shrugged it off, getting the soap and putting it he was told. It was kinda annoying. When he walked he could feel it rubbing up and down his butt, and when he sat back down he felt it slide right between his cheeks.

"Well, how is it?"

"It's feels weird, and it's really slippery."

"Hm!"

Grimmjow won round seven with a flush to Ichigo's pair. "Since I beat you bad again this is gonna be another bad dare." He smirked. "I dare you to wear all your clothes inside out until we finish cards, and then put them all back on right again."

"Hm, easy." Ichigo said, hopping off the bed. He grabbed the hems of his shirt and pulled it over his head, making sure it went inside out. Then he unzipped his shorts again, pushing them down to his ankles and pulling them off so that they too went inside out. He reached for his shirt again before Grimmjow interrupted him.

"Ah-ah-ah. I said all your clothes, socks and undies too."

"What!? No! I-"

"So you forfeit?"

"No, I..." Ichigo looked down, blushing. "Fine." He went for his socks first, peeling them off before gripping his underwear. He looked at the smirking Grimmjow. He quickly turned around so Grimmjow wouldn't be able to see any of his bits. He exhaled before hastily pushing his underwear down his ankles. In his eagerness to kick them off he tripped over them and fell back onto his rear. He heard Grimmjow chuckling behind him. His cheeks flushed darker when he realised that Grimmjow could see his little dick. He quickly covered himself with his hands and stood up. He picked up his undies and fumbled to turn them inside out as fast as he could. He didn't notice that Grimmjow had stalked up behind him until he felt his hand slap into his left butt cheek. He yelped loudly, turning his behind away from Grimmjow.

"What was that for!?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I felt like it."

Ichigo stuck out his tongue at Grimmjow, finally getting his inside out underwear on, followed quickly by the rest of his clothes.

Ichigo won round eight with an astounding royal flush to Grimmjow's measly pair. The smirk he had was too sinister to be on what Grimmjow considered a cute face.

"Since it's only fair, I dare you to strip completely naked!" He declared with a smug grin.

"If you say so." Grimmjow smirked. He turned his back to Ichigo, taking off his t-shirt before pushing down his pants and his underwear at the same time. He stepped out of them and then peeled his socks off, not at all embarrassed to be stark naked in front of Ichigo. He turned to the redhead with his hands on his hips, a shit-eating grin on his face, and with his 4 incher pointing up. "Like what you see?"

"No!" Ichigo said, blushing himself. "Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Nah, I like being naked." Grimmjow said, sitting on the bed again.

"Really? Why?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I dunno, I just like it."

"And what's wrong with your thing?"

"Not telling." He said with a smirk, liking the boy's innocence. Ichigo frowned.

Ichigo won round nine as well, and now he wanted answers. "I dare you to tell me what's going on with your thing."

Grimmjow sighed, externally annoyed but in reality this couldn't have gone better for him. "It's called a hard-on. Haven't you heard of them before?" Ichigo shook his head. "It's happens to every guy at some point, and mine got like this because I saw you naked."

Ichigo then looked down at his crotch, wondering why his wasn't like that after seeing Grimmjow naked. "Then why isn't mine getting like that?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Maybe it will later."

Ichigo accepted the answer for now, and they played round ten. Grimmjow won with a full to house to Ichigo's three-of-a-kind.

"I dare you to kiss my ass." He smirked.

Ichigo flushed, but didn't want to forfeit. He nodded. Grimmjow keeled on the bed, his back turned to Ichigo. "Go on then."

Ichigo gulped, but nonetheless he leaned forward and got very close to Grimmjow's bare butt. He put his lips against Grimmjow's left cheek and kept them there for a few seconds. It wasn't too bad, Grimmjow's butt was smooth and all it was was really a peck. When he sat back in position Grimmjow turned again, but now his hard-on had a little white droplet on the tip.

"Is your thing really okay?" He asked. "There's something coming out of it."

"Don't worry about it, it's normal."

"Do you wanna do something else now?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Grimmjow said. "But if the game's over that means you have to put your clothes on normally now."

"I guess so." Ichigo said, blushing again. So he began to strip taking off his shirt and shorts and fixing them. He was hesitant about taking off his underwear again but since Grimmjow was naked too it wouldn't be so bad.

When he bent down to take off his socks Grimmjow wolf-whistled. When he looked over to him Ichigo saw that Grimmjow had one hand wrapped around his dick. "W-what are you doing?"

"Just jacking it a little. Feels really good."

Ichigo was really nervous right now, he was told once by a priest that touching your thing was a sin. He didn't take much by it since he himself wasn't even baptised but still, he must've said it for a reason. "Isn't that bad?"

"Not at all! It's fantastic. Why don't you try."

Ichigo shuffled nervously. "I dunno."

"C'mon. Look, you're already nearly there." He said with a grin.

Ichigo looked down and saw that his thing was sticking out. That hadn't ever to happened to him before, but Grimmjow seemed to know what was going on. "You sure it's okay?"

"Definitely. I do it every day and it only ever feels good. I thought your Dad's a doctor, shouldn't you know about all this?"

Ichigo shrugged. He decided to give it a try. He gripped the base of his dick with his thumb and forefinger, rubbing slowly up and down his shaft. He was really surprised with how good it felt! His dick got bigger the more he rubbed, as well as harder. He managed to soon wrap his entire hand around his cock, his stroking getting more vigorous. He bit his lip as knees began to feel weak.

"Stop!" Grimmjow said.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, slowing his stroking as he got closer. Grimmjow got on his knees in front of him and pulled his hand away. He didn't even get the chance to miss it before Grimmjow wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. That really made him want to yell out. Grimmjow reached his hands around and held one of Ichigo's cheeks in each hand, doing as he did with Barty and rubbed his hole with the tips of his fingers.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hair, unconsciously thrusting into his mouth as an overwhelming feeling soon overcame him.

"AhhhAHHHHH!" He screamed out, feeling something shoot out of his thing into Grimmjow's mouth. The German continued to bob on his dick, sucking out all of the stuff he could.

When Grimmjow pulled off Ichigo fell to his knees. "Wh-what was that?"

"That's called cumming, it's what happens when you do stuff with your dick. Feels good right?"

Ichigo nodded vigorously. "Yeah, really good!"

"Okay. Now since I helped you, you need to help me, right."

"I-I guess. What do you want me to do?"

"You're gonna suck me off, like I did for you just now, but I'm gonna tell you everything you gotta do, 'kay."

"Okay."

"Good." Grimmjow then sat on the edge of the bed, his legs spread. "C'mere." Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow, waiting for his next order. "Get on your knees and get between my legs." Ichigo did so. "Now wrap one hand around my dick and use your other to hold my balls. And be careful!" He did so, each ball the size of an almond making Grimmjow sigh with pleasure.

"Now lick your lips and kiss the head." The redhead did that too, though with a bit of reluctance. "Alright, now let go and put it in your mouth, don't use teeth, and use your hand to rub your own dick. And use your tongue a lot." Grimmjow bit his own lip this time, and put his hands on Ichigo's head. "Oh fuck yeah." Grimmjow threw his head back. "Go faster." He grunted. Ichigo bobbed his head up and down, going faster and faster and not hearing any objection from Grimmjow.

It took a couple minutes, but Grimmjow felt the coil tighten in his belly, tighter and tighter until he pulled Ichigo's hair until his pubes were tickling the boy's nose. With a couple of sharp thrusts Grimmjow came into Ichigo's mouth, giving him the best orgasm he had in a long time.

He released Ichigo's hair and lay back on his bed with haggard breath. Ichigo sat back on his heels unsure as to what to do. He didn't speak 'cause Grimmjow's stuff was still in his mouth and he wasn't sure if he could swallow it or not. A little bit of it dribbled out of the side of his mouth.

Grimmjow rested on his elbows and looked at Ichigo, nearly getting hard again when he saw the look of innocent confusion and the cum dribbling down his chin. "You can swallow that y'know, it'll do nothing to ya."

Unsure of himself, Ichigo gulped the fluid down his throat, sending goosebumps down his spine and causing him to cough up. "That felt weird to swallow." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"That's 'cause you took too long, you're meant to swallow it right away." Grimmjow chuckled. "Anyway, you want something to eat?"

"Y-yeah." Ichigo said, standing on his shaking legs.

They redressed for the most part, Grimmjow not putting his shirt back on.

"Do your wanna do that again sometime?" Grimmjow asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Maybe." Ichigo said. "It felt really good bit I don't like it when your stuff goes in my mouth. It tastes and feels weird."

"You don't have to do something if you don't want to." Grimmjow smirked, giving Ichigo's butt a slap.

"...can we do something again later tonight?" Ichigo asked, looking at the floor with a blush.

"Sure!" Grimmjow exclaimed, not expecting Ichigo to ask for something so soon. "You can do anything you want, but then I get to something I want. Deal?"

"Deal." Ichigo said, shaking Grimmjow's outstretched hand.

Before that though, they did other things to pass the night. They ate, watched a couple movies and a played a game of Monopoly that had Ichigo seething when he landed on Grimmjow's Mayfair with a hotel.

At about 12:30 they were in Grimmjow's room again, kinda tired but ready to go through with their deal.

"Alright. I get to go first, right?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow nodded. "Anything you want."

"Okay." He looked thoughtful for a minute, unsure as to what would feel good. "First...um...take off your clothes."

Grimmjow did so without hesitation, dropping his pants and undies and kicking them off. Ichigo blushed at the sight, Grimmjow's dick already standing up. He also began to notice how toned his legs were. They looked pretty strong compared to his own. He nervously touching the tips of his index fingers together. Now, um...I guess I will too." He then stripped off all but his underwear, placing them neatly over Grimmjow's chair. "Now...I don't know."

Grimmjow chuckled. "How 'bout I start, then you do something after?"

"Oh. Okay."

"Good. Now, take off your underwear." Ichigo blushed but pushed them down anyway, meekly covering his privates when he stood upright.

Grimmjow stalked over to him, putting his hands on Ichigo's chest and rubbing his nipples. His hands then traveled down to the boy's hips and around to his butt. Grimmjow stepped forward so that his and Ichigo's fronts were touching. With both hands he knead Ichigo's cheeks, giving them both a hard squeeze before letting go. Ichigo said nothing despite his blush, knowing that Grimmjow would probably pay him back.

Grimmjow got on his knees and turned Ichigo around so that he was looking right at his butt. To Ichigo's surprise, he began to rub up against it, like a cat. This went on for about a minute, Grimmjow rubbing his cheeks against Ichigo's, taking in his scent and making his cock painfully hard. He then stood up, wanting to move on with his plans.

"Now follow me." Grimmjow opened his bedroom door and walked out.

"What! You wanna go out there!?"

"Yeah. Problem?"

"But what if your sister and Mr. Starrk comes back?"

Grimmjow waved at Ichigo's words. "They won't be back until much later. Trust me, I know."

Ichigo looked conflicted, but followed Grimmjow out the door. Grimmjow sauntered down the hall, descended the stairs and walked into the living room without a care in the world. Ichigo followed at a much slower pace, making sure that he couldn't be seen from outside. He sighed in relief when he saw that the living room curtains were shut.

Grimmjow was sitting on the couch, legs spread a little, with a hard-on sticking up at full mast. "Now c'mere." Ichigo made his way in front of Grimmjow, blushing as the boy swatted his hands away from his privates to show off his semi-hard prick. Grimmjow began to stroke his thing up and down rubbing his thumb over the head every time. Ichigo squealed a very high pitch, his knees shaking and his palms going sweaty. Then Grimmjow let go.

"N-no!" He said, already missing the stimulation.

"Don't worry, we'll get to more of that later. But now..." He grabbed Ichigo by the wrist, pulling him over his lap so that Ichigo's head was to his left. "I get to do this!"

Ichigo became very flustered, feeling Grimmjow's dick poking his side. "What are you gonna do?"

Grimmjow said nothing. Instead he gripped one of Ichigo's butt cheeks with his entire hand. He began to knead it, massaging the fleshy mound while drooling over Ichigo pink pucker. He spread Ichigo's cheeks with both hands and spent a good 30 seconds just starting at Ichigo's hole, very tempted to push Ichigo to the floor and ram his four inches up the tight, warm canal. But he had more self control than that.

He then raised his hand up high, and swiftly brought it down on Ichigo's butt with a satisfying SMACK.

Ichigo yelped, kicking out a little in response to the smack. "Y-you're gonna spank me?"

"Yup! I really like your butt, so I'm gonna smack it as much as I want."

""B-b-but it hurts." He whined. "Only my dad's ever given me a spanking."

"Well then start calling me Daddy!" He emphasising the word "Daddy" with a SMACK to Ichigo's other cheek.

Ichigo bit his lip as Grimmjow continued to smack. He wasn't giving particularly hard smacks, but he wasn't being gentle either. They were just hard enough to sting. He was making sure to slap every part though, the very top all the way down to the fleshy cleft, right where he felt it most.

After enough smacks to make all of the redhead's cute bum pink, Grimmjow paused. He then began to caress Ichigo's bottom, the warmth he was getting from it making him even hornier than he already was. He reached inside Ichigo's thigh, sending a shiver up the boy's spine. "So warm." He mumbled. He ran his hand up until his fingers were only a hair's breadth from his little boy balls. He cupping them, Ichigo's balls, and gently fumbled with them. He also rubbed the underside of Ichigo's cock, which was pressed up against his leg.

He resumed smacking a moment later, holding back less this time. After another wallop of swats, Ichigo's bottom was a light red.

"Stand up." He ordered

Ichigo stood, sniffling and rubbing his hands up and down his stinging bum. "That hurt." He pouted. "Is it my turn now?"

"Nope, I'm not done yet." Grimmjow stood and resumed his earlier position in front of Ichigo's butt. Gently, he soothed both cheeks with his rubs. He then leaned forward and started planting butterfly kisses all over the warm, red mounds of delectable flesh. After exercising much control, he stood. "Into the kitchen now."

"What's next?" Ichigo asked, standing naked in the middle of the kitchen, sporting a full hard-on like Grimmjow.

"Next I want you to get down on your hands and knees, and touch the head to the ground." Grimmjow said, smiling like a dope when Ichigo turned his cute butt to him.

Ichigo shivers at touching the cold tiles, and he blushed at being in such a revealing position.

"Stick your butt up in the air." Grimmjow ordered. He then took a wooden spoon out of the cutlery drawer, smacking it lightly against the palm of his hand to test it. He looked at Ichigo, the sight making his dick painfully harder. He had his head buried in his folded arms, a hard-on under his tummy, and his quivering, red bottom up in the air.

"What are you- YOW!" Ichigo declared, feeling the wood smack into his already tender bottom. "Is that a spoon!? Why are you using a spoon!?"

Grimmjow didn't answer. He smirked as the spoon whistled through the air, meeting Ichigo's left buttock with a smack.

The redhead stifled a cry, burying his face deeper into his arms. Grimmjow got on his knees next to Ichigo, reaching under him with his left hand and pumping his dick as if milking a core. The boy moaned, jolting forward when Grimmjow smacked him with the spoon again.

"You close to cumming?" Grimmjow asked, focusing on stroking Ichigo.

"I-I-I-I-I think so." He said, finding the words difficult to form.

"Good." He let go of Ichigo, standing up again.

"Why do you keep stopping!?" Ichigo moaned, not liking his orgasm being denied.

"Wait there." Grimmjow walked over and climbed on top of the counter. After rooting through the cupboards he pulled out a bottle of olive oil.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"You'll see." Grimmjow keeled behind Ichigo and opened the bottle of oil, then pouring some onto Ichigo's butt crack.

"Cold! What's that for?"

"You'll see." He rubbed his finger up and down Ichigo's butt crack, making sure to get it nice and slick. He then reached between his legs and fondled Ichigo's balls and cock with his oily fingers, drawing a moan out of the boy.

He pulled Ichigo's stinging cheeks apart and poked tentatively at his hole with his greased up finger. "This'll feel a bit weird at first but go with it." He eased his finger into Ichigo, his own dick dripping pre-cum onto the floor, literally begging to be embedded into Ichigo.

Without hesitation Grimmjow buried his finger all the way to the knuckle. Giving it a moment, he began to piston his finger in and out, going slowly at first but picking up the pace when Ichigo began to yelp. "How does it feel?"

"W-weird."

"Bad?"

"...No."

"Alright then." Grimmjow pulled his finger out completely. He then picked up the wooden spoon and dipped its handle into the bottle of olive oil. He pressed the smooth, cylindrical end of the spoon against Ichigo's winking hole. He pushed it in, earning a groan from Ichigo. After two inches were inside Ichigo, Grimmjow began to jimmy the spoon up and down a little.

Ichigo mewled at the odd, new feeling he felt inside of him, wiggling his bottom quite seductively. Not that he knew that of course. It took all the willpower Grimmjow had to stop from pulling out the spoon and mounting. The guy deserved a friggin medal! He settled for pushing the spoon in another inch and a half, causing Ichigo to moan loudly.

After hearing that sound, Grimmjow felt like he was gonna explode. So to try and control himself he began to stroke his own cock there and then, making sure to go slow so he didn't bust his nut too early.

Another half inch the spoon went in, and that was what it took for it to hit that sweet spot in Ichigo, making him cry out in pleasure as he arched his back and the coil inside him snapped, his cum shooting onto the kitchen floor.

"Found it." Grimmjow smirked triumphantly. He didn't stop with that though. He pushed he spoon into Ichigo's hole a little more, and began jimmy it up and down as to massage that sweet spot inside Ichigo.

He moaned and moaned, his entire body pulsing as his dick hardened again painfully. When Grimmjow began to pump him again he didn't last long at all, cumming onto the floor with a yell in a matter of seconds.

After that Grimmjow pulled the spoon out of Ichigo at a miserably slow rate. The boy's toes curled and his hole clenched tight. When Grimmjow finally got it all the way out he breathed a sigh of relief.

Grimmjow got s nearby towel and began to clean Ichigo's butt with it, wiping up the mess on the floor as well.

"Are you done now?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell no! I haven't cum once yet." He got behind Ichigo again, spreading his cheeks apart and leaning forward. Much to Ichigo's shock, Grimmjow began to lap at Ichigo's hole with his tongue.

"That's nasty!"

"It's good for me. Besides, it tastes like olives." With that he ran his tongue from bottom to top of Ichigo's crack, dipping his tongue into Ichigo. Then he began to lick up and down again, getting Ichigo's butt wet and slick. He then lined his dick lengthwise on Ichigo's crack, do that when he pushed the cheeks together his cock was completely enveloped by his flesh.

"Ow! C-careful, it still stings."

Grimmjow looked, and sure enough there were dark red blotches on Ichigo's rear. He ignored that though, and began to rut up and down, so that it was as if he was doing Ichigo in the ass, though it wasn't nearly as tight. Given how horny he was from everything before that, it only took a minute or so to blow his load onto Ichigo's lower back.

He stood, panting. "Come on, I'm not finished yet." He pulled Ichigo up, holding his hand so that he didn't buckle under his trembling legs.

"It feels weird to walk." Ichigo said.

"That's normal." Grimmjow said, leading Ichigo up the stairs again. This time they went into the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, he pushed Ichigo to sit on the toilet. He then got down on his knees and took Ichigo's limp dick into his mouth. He licked up and down the shaft, bobbing up and down as to stimulate the cock as much as he could. Given the fact that he had already cum twice, this third erection was sore for Ichigo. Grimmjow then pulled away, stood, and then made Ichigo stand in the tub, getting in himself.

He pushed the button, turning on the shower and blasting both of them with water. It was freezing at first, but after a few seconds it warmed up immensely.

He turned to Ichigo, looking him in the eye before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. It took Ichigo by surprise, especially when Grimmjow grabbed both of their dicks in the one hand and stroked them together.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall." Grimmjow ordered, stepping out of the shower for a moment top grab something from under the sink. It was a bath brush, with a long, wooden handle and a broad, square head. "Actually, stand under the water and put your hands on your head."

Ichigo did as ordered, having to close his eyes while attending under the stream. Grimmjow grabbed his dick in his left hand, making Ichigo moan. He raised his right hand high, swinging it in a wide arc to meet Ichigo's bottom with loud SQUELCH! The redhead yelped out in pain, simultaneously enjoying the stimulation to his cock whilst disliking the singing his bottom felt.

Grimmjow didn't stop there. Oh no. He made sure to make the smacks slow and painful, bringing his arm as far back as it'd go before bringing it whistling through the air to meet Ichigo's bottom.

When he landed 15 smacks on Ichigo's red bottom the boy was getting antsy, biting his lip and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"That's enough, I think." Grimmjow said, smiling wickedly and standing behind Ichigo. He pumped Ichigo's sore cock again, this time sticking a finger into Ichigo's hole as well.

It took a bit longer than usual, but Ichigo came with another yell into Grimmjow's hand. Though very little cum came out.

"Just one last thing Ichigo." Grimmjow said, pushing Ichigo down to his knees. He grabbed his dick in his hand and began to stroke it right in front of a panting Ichigo's face. He then rubbed his head against Ichigo's rose coloured lips, pushing his entire shaft into Ichigo's mouth.

The redhead was sure he'd be gagging if he didn't have his tonsils removed years ago.

Grimmjow then caressed Ichigo's tongue with the sensitive underside of his cock's head, really enjoying the warm breaths Ichigo breathed onto him. He pulled out almost all the way, then slowly slid his tongue back onto the wetness. He did this again and again, and soon he grabbed Ichigo's hair in both hands to get solid thrusts in. Biting his lip, he rammed in fast, hitting the back of Ichigo's throat and burying the boy's nose in his mess of gold pubes.

He began to vigorously thrust now, alarming Ichigo briefly before the boy got used to it. He even began to lap his tongue as fast as he could because he knew Grimmjow would like it.

Grimmjow began to moan loudly with each thrust, every one of them bringing him close to that bliss. Hitting the back of Ichigo's throat again, he paused, hunched over Ichigo. Looking down, he saw the redened crown of Ichigo's butt. God he loved that sight! The thought and sight of Ichigo's smooth, pert, soft, curved ass had him thrust with renewed enthusiasm, taking Ichigo by surprise.

He could feel it coming, the coil in his gut was about to snap, but he thoughtfully remembered that Ichigo didn't enjoy having cum in his mouth. So, at the last possible second, he pulled out of Ichigo's mouth and came hard onto his face.

Exhausted, he sat on his heels, stroking his softening cock to get everything he could out of the orgasm. He looked at Ichigo, the sight of the boy panting with a cum covered face almost hardening him to full mast again. But for now he was content. He leaned over and began to lap up his cum off of Ichigo's face, not minding the taste. Sure he could've just wiped it away under water, but where was the fun in that?

After properly cleaning themselves the boy's got out of the shower, and went back into Grimmjow's room.

"So how was that for you?" Grimmjow asked as he ran a towel through his hair.

"It felt really good." He said.

"Any part in particular?"

"Um...when you touched the thing...in my butt...-" He whispered. "-that felt really really good."

"Really?" Grimmjow smirked. "Not surprising. What about the spanking? Do you like that?"

Ichigo shook his head rapidly. "No, it hurt!" He walked over to Grimmjow's mirror and looked at his red bum, trying to rub the sting away. "But...I guess you can do it if you touch that spot in my butt again." He blushed.

"Deal." Grimmjow chuckled. "Anyway, it's your turn now to choose something to do. But I dunno if we could do it now. I mean, even I'm kinda wiped from today and I have way more experience that you."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I need more time to decide anyway."

So after getting dry they decided to call it a night. Ichigo was gonna put his pajamas on, but Grimmjow insisted that that sleep naked together. He even locked the door to make sure no-one walked in on the scene. With that the light was turned off, and Grimmjow pulled the covers back for Ichigo to join him. Grimmjow made sure to leave no gap between them, snuggling up close Ichigo, resting one of his hands on Ichigo's tummy. At first the redhead was nervous, but eventually found his comfort and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Bathroom Experience

Chapter Three: Bathroom Experience

Ichigo woke first. He looked around with fogged over eyes, trying to make heads or tails of this unfamiliar environment. He tried to sit up, but was stunted by the body clung to his back. His face flushed crimson when he remembered the events of the previous night. Realising that he was naked only made it more embarrassing.

He tried to scamper away, but Grimmjow's grip on him was tight. Then he heard the other moan out of sleep, looking around as groggily as he did. Then he smiled widely at Ichigo.

"Guten Morgen."

"M-morning." Ichigo squeaked.

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo, lay back and stretched.

"Sleep good?" He asked.

"Yeah, really good actually." Ichigo stretched as well, genuinely surprised that he slept as well as he did.

"That's good." Grimmjow sat up, pooling the blanket his waist. "So, when do you wanna take your turn?"

"My what?" Ichigo sat up too, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ya know, your turn to do something fun like we did last night."

"Oh. Yeah. I still haven't decided."

"That's okay." Grimmjow said, kicking away the blankets to unveil his morning wood to the world. "Wanna have the early bird special?" He asked with a suggestively raised eyebrow."

"The what?" Ichigo asked, shivering a little at the cold. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them to keep warm.

"Hehe, I'll show you." He proceeded to shimmy down the mattress, close his eyes, and wrap a hand around his hardened shaft. He started by making slow up and down motions with his hand, pulling his foreskin from around the head with every retreat. He sped up after a moment, going faster and faster until he was shaking the bed springs a little.

Ichigo turned tomato red as Grimmjow masturbated in front of him, his own smaller dick beginning to rise as well.

"Come on!" Grimmjow egged. "After what we did last night a little team-tugging is nothing."

Ichigo couldn't really argue with that logic, I mean, at one point Grimmjow had a finger in his ass and then used a wooden spoon to jostle his sweet spot. So he copied Grimmjow's pose, observing his machinations for a minute before being confident enough to touch himself. When he did he sighed a sigh of relief, relishing in the self inflicted stimulation.

Grimmjow, wanting something a bit more interesting, moved quickly, and suddenly he was on on all fours over Ichigo. Ichigo didn't dislike it. In fact, the sight of an aroused Grimmjow over him served to make the whole experience all the more pleasurable. Of course, due to his lack of sexual stamina, Ichigo came first, letting a light cry whilst shooting his spunk into his hand and onto his tummy.

Grimmjow wasn't too far behind, the sound of Ichigo letting out a cry of pleasure, and the smell of his musk lit a fire in his groin. He was practically thrusting into his grip now, shaking the bed springs even more. He looked Ichigo up and down, focusing on his hairless crotch, limp dick and creamy legs to get his rocks off. He bit his lip, his already frantic movements becoming even more vigorous. He emitted an animal like grunt as he shot his load onto Ichigo's tummy to mix with the boy's own cum. He continued with slower strokes, though he surprised Ichigo when he leaned forward and harshly pressed their lips together. Grimmjow's tongue darted into Ichigo's mouth to explore his cavern as he milked the last drops of cum out of his weeping cock.

He fell to Ichigo's side again, both of them panting.

******BREAK******

Later that day the boys were walking through the mostly quiet town. They were making conversation, but both of them were thinking the same thing: what would they do next? The ball was pretty much in Ichigo's court.

"I...I think I know what I want...to do...next time." Ichigo mumbled, blushing scarlet red.

"Yeah, and?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Mmm...I really liked when you touched that spot inside...my butt."

"Hehe, thought you would."

"But it felt a bit weird after."

"That's normal."

"So you've done this sort of thing before?"

"Oh yeah. Back in Germany I had a guy I did all sorts of things with. He had a really good looking ass."

"You...really like butts don't you?"Ichigo said, putting his hands on his own cheeks.

"You bet I do! They're just so goddamn...well I dunno what exactly it is about them, I just love 'em."

"Is-is my butt...good looking?" Ichigo asked, never thinking that he'd ask such a question.

"Best butt in Japan." Grimmjow said, slinging an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "Just say when you want me to touch your sweet spot and I will."

******BREAK******

The next day at school, class was droning on for Ichigo and Grimmjow, the latter waiting impatiently for the former to give the go ahead to probe around in him.

Eventually the bell rang for recess, and Grimmjow tagged next to Ichigo and gestured for him to follow him. He was led to the other side of the school to a bathroom that was rarely used due to being inconveniently located.

Smirking, Grimmjow dragged Ichigo to the farthest cubicle and locked the door. He slung his bag down to the floor, grabbed Ichigo's face, and pulled him into a kiss.

The boy gasped at first but soon leaned into the kiss as well. Grimmjow pulled away and got to his knees. He fumbled with Ichigo's belt, and undid his zipper. Ichigo shivered as he felt the cold air brush over legs.

"Step out of 'em." Grimmjow ordered. Awkwardly, Ichigo pulled his shoes out of his pants, and Grimmjow tossed them onto the cistern. He stood and stepped behind Ichigo, pulling his backpack off and throwing it next to his.

"What are you- ooph!" Ichigo was muffled a Grimmjow pulled the hem of his school shirt over his head, putting it with his pants.

"Stripping you." Grimmjow said as he eyed Ichigo up and down, who was now clad only in his shoes and tighty-whities. "Much better." Grimmjow snaked his hands down the back of Ichigo's undies, copping a good feel of his cheeks. "Been waiting to do that all day." He got to knees, bringing Ichigo's last shred of modesty with him.

"G-Grimmjow! We're in school!" Ichigo stumbled, flushing scarlet and covering his privates with his hands.

"Relax, okay. From what I heard no-one ever uses this bathroom, and the only way someone could see us is if they got down looked under the door." Grimmjow then decided to put his mouth to better use. He pulled Ichigo's butt cheeks apart and began to lick at his puckered hole.

Ichigo threw his hands over his mouth to stop a squeal from coming out. Sure enough, he felt blood rush down south and his little dick was soon standing upright. Then he felt Grimmjow's tongue breach his butt, and the slick muscle was probing inside him.

"N-not now!" He declared, causing Grimmjow to pause. "I-I-I want you to touch that spot later, but not now!"

Grimmjow pulled his tongue out and stood. "Alright then." He pressed himself against Ichigo's back, reached down and grabbed hold of Ichigo's member. "Wanna do some other stuff while we're here?"

"Y-yeah."

"Hm." With that he began stroking Ichigo painfully slowly. He pressed his own clothed hard-on against Ichigo's bare rear, in love with the fact that Ichigo was the only one naked. When he was certain the redhead was at full mast, he let go.

"Nnnoooo!" Ichigo moaned, hating that Grimmjow was making this "letting go before he came" thing a habit. His heart then dropped when he heard the stall door open. Grimmjow had stepped out by about a metre, and got down on his knees.

"If you want to finish then step out here and fuck me in the face." He said with a sly smile.

Ichigo blushed even redder. If he stepped out then he'd be naked out in the open, and anyone who walked in would see him completely nude! It was at that moment that he hated the fact that Grimmjow was still wearing everything, while he had nothing but shoes on.

If he really wanted to he could just pull up his underwear, put his clothes back on and walk out, leaving Grimmjow alone with his hard cock. Then again, he'd be left with a hard-on too, and Grimmjow might not want to do stuff like this again. And he really, really wanted his dick sucked right about now. Feeling Grimmjow's tongue inside him sent sparks through his entire body, and he wanted that more than he wanted his dick sucked.

So it was with that thought that he kicked his undies from around his ankles and stepped out from behind the protective walls of the cubicle until his crotch was inches from Grimmjow's face. So he waited Grimmjow to do his thing and begin sucking. But he didn't. Ichigo looked down and saw Grimmjow looking back up at him, his mouth slightly agape.

"I said that you'd hafta fuck my face, so you're doing the work this time."

Ichigo nodded. He gripped his shaft and poked at Grimmjow's lips with his swollen head. The German was at least cooperative and wrapped his mouth around Ichigo's cock as he fed it in. He sighed happily as Grimmjow ran his tongue all over his shaft. Then he started to thrust, quickly grabbing Grimmjow's hair. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's hands massage his butt, which served to egg on his thrusts, going faster and faster until he jizzed into Grimmjow's mouth mouth with a cry. He swallowed it all without complaint.

Grimmjow stood, wiped the hair sticking to Ichi's sweaty brow, and pressed their lips together.

"My turn." He whispered into his ear. With that he undid his zipper only, and his rock hard cock sprang out. Ichigo smiled, and was about to get down on his knees to return the favour, but Grimmjow stopped him. "Nu-uh, we still have twenty minutes of recess."

"So whaddaya wanna do?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow smirked. He said nothing and went over to his backpack, taking out a ruler. "Put the hands on the toilet seat."

"You're gonna spank me again?" Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo reluctantly complied, getting into position. This way his naked rear stuck out, and his flesh was stretched taut. Grimmjow waited a minute, taking out his phone and snapping a picture of Ichigo's unmarked cheeks. Not that he intended for them to stay that way for long. He raised his arm high and brought the piece of wood whistling through the air until it met Ichigo's soft fleshy mounds with a stinging SMACK.

Ichigo yelped loudly. Grimmjow snapped another picture of the single pink stripe. Another smack of the ruler, another stripe, another picture. This happened ten times, and by the end Ichigo had tears in his eyes.

"That'll do." Grimmjow stated, leaning forward and planted many butterfly kisses all over the red stripes that were littered all over the boy's butt. He then picked up Ichigo's underwear and put them on his head and over his eyes, blinding the boy.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo sniffled.

"Something new. Now I'm gonna guide you, and you're gonna walk where I walk you to, alright."

"You're not gonna take me out of the bathroom, are you?"

"I promise not to."

Ichigo gulped. "Okay."

So Grimmjow, by holding his shoulders, guided Ichigo out of the stall, to the other side of the bathroom and in front of a urinal. He pressed himself against Ichigo and grabbed his flaccid dick in his hand, pointing it at the urinal.

"Alright, now pee." Grimmjow smirked.

"W-what!?"

"You heard me, pee."

"N-no way! How do I know what you're pointing it at?"

"Don't be a drama queen, it's a urinal."

"Mmmm..." Ichigo groaned. But nonetheless, he did as he was told and emptied his bladder, blushing the entire time.

When he was done, Grimmjow shook his thing a couple times and gripped it tighter.

"Good." He began to pump Ichi's dick again until it was fully hard again, and then he let go.

"Why do you always thaaaaat?" Ichigo complained, stamping his foot childishly.

"Now we're going this way." He directed Ichi over to the sinks. "I'm gonna hoist you onto the counter with the sinks, okay."

"Okay." Ichigo grumbled. Grimmjow put his arms under Ichi's armpits and lifted him up onto the cold marble. "Cold!" He yelled as his stinging cheeks came into contact with the cool surface.

Grimmjow spread Ichi's legs and gave his cock a couple of tugs. "Now stroke yourself." Grimmjow said, stepping back and taking out his phone again, setting it to record.

Ichigo began to masturbate, going slowly at first before building up speed. He had his head thrown back and he was biting his lip in less than a minute. Grimmjow began to stroke his own cock in that time, making sure to not go fast enough to cum just yet. He wanted to wait.

After a little bit longer Ichigo's machinations became much more frantic. His toes curled, his fist clenched, and with a cry he shot his jizz onto the bathroom floor. He leaned back, exhausted.

Grimmjow, meanwhile, was exercising every ounce of willpower he had to not bust his nut right there and then. He saved the recording and put his phone away.

"Come on." He said, pulling Ichigo to the floor, needing to hold him steady for a few seconds. They went back into the stall and Grimmjow removed the underwear from Ichigo's head. "How was that?"

"The peeing was embarrassing." Ichigo grumbled, blushing a little. "And my butt stang." He crossed his arms and reluctantly said. "But it felt good I suppose."

"Great!" Grimmjow smirked. He kicked off his shoes, undid his belt , pulled off his shirt, and pulled his pants and undies down, causing his hard-on to bob up and down, and making him even more naked than Ichigo, who still had shoes on. Taking his phone out again, he slung an arm around Ichigo's shoulders, and snapped a picture of both of their naked bodies, making sure to get them head-to-toe.

"We're gonna have a bit of a photo shoot." He said. He sat himself and the toilet and held his phone up, snapping a picture of Ichigo, who only just managed to cover his balls in time.

"What're you doing?"

"Like I said, we're having a photo shoot, and you're the model."

"I don't know..." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"It's not like I'll be showing them to anybody. They'll just be for me."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He mimicked the gesture.

Ichigo nodded.

"Great. First, get down on the ground and stick your butt in the air, ya know, like a dog."

And snap, Grimmjow had the picture. In fact, he took many pictures.

One of Ichigo, on his knees facing away from the camera. Another of the same position with Ichigo spreading his cheeks to show his hole.

One with Ichigo on his back, his arms arms and legs drawn into his body like a puppy. Grimmjow stood right over him for that picture.

Another had Ichigo standing on the counter, in the superman pose, one towards and one away from the camera.

For another Grimmjow had Ichigo on his hands and knees, and he got right behind him and poked his hole with the swollen head of his cock. He wanted to push right in, but it wasn't the right time. Besides, the picture would do him for now.

He took another of Ichigo just facing away, focusing on his rear.

Another was just a picture of Ichigo's cock and balls. Only his cock and balls.

For another Ichigo was squatting on the floor, one hand wrapped around his cock and another disappearing behind his back. In Grimmjow's mind he was fingering himself.

This one took some convincing: Ichigo standing in front of the open bathroom door. Luckily no-one was walking by.

A picture was taken of Ichigo standing in the middle of the bathroom, holding his ankles with straightened legs, showing of his pink-striped butt to the camera. Then a picture of the flat of the ruler against Ichigo's bottom, then a picture of a brand spanking new red stripe across Ichigo's cheeks.

It was at this time Grimmjow decided he had waited long enough, and wanted to cum.

The next picture was of Ichigo kneeling in front of Grimmjow, whose hard cock could be seen poking into the image. That was followed by an image of Ichigo kissing the tip, then one of his mouth engulfing it, then one of Ichigo having taken the whole thing in his mouth with his nose buried in Grimmjow's blonde pubes.

Grimmjow then let Ichigo suck and suck until he was really close, then started jacking himself off, taking a picture of his hand wrapped around his dick, right in front of Ichigo's face, who had his mouth agape and tongue sticking out.

Grimmjow jacked for about a minute before blowing his well deserved load onto Ichigo's face. He took a picture of that too.

"There's still ten minutes left of recess." Grimmjow breathed. "Let's eat." So they sat in the cubicle, still naked, and ate their lunches.

"Hey Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked as he chewed. "When I'm touching your sweet spot what do ya want me to do it with?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Ya know, do you want me to use the spoon again, or my finger, or my dick?"

"You can do it with your dick!?"

"Hell yeah! And it's the best feeling ever, for both of us."

"Mmm...I'll decide later."

"Okay, but just so ya know, if I do put my dick in your ass it counts as sex."

"S-sex?"

"Yup."

"You mean the thing...grown ups do?"

"The one and the same."

"Hm, maybe."

"Anyway, we better get dressed." He said, standing.

"What are you doing with my underwear?"

"I'm gonna hang onto these for a while." He said with a sly grin.

"Aww c'mon!" Ichigo said, pulling on his shirt.

"Nope, hehe."

With that they both dressed and left for class.

Not a moment later, the cubicle closest to the door opened, and out strolled a boy of 15, with dyed pink hair and gold eyes.

He smirked a devious smirk, and walked out.


	4. Cumming in the Rain

Chapter Four: Cumming in the Rain

"I'm not sure about this Grimmjow," Ichigo said, "it seems kinda risky."

"But that's the fun part!" Grimmjow declared. "We did stuff in the school bathroom and that was exciting, right?"

"Yeah, but this is different, this is actually in public."

"Come on, the point of doing it now is that it's lashing rain so there'll be barely anyone outside anyway. And anyone who is outside won't notice anything."

"Hmm," Ichigo grumbled. "okay fine, but while we're out there you have to anything I want! Deal?" Ichigo held out his hand.

"Heh, an easy deal." He shook his hand. "Alright, now strip."

So, in less than five minutes Grimmjow and Ichigo were outside the former's house, wearing long, yellow rain coats, wellingtons, and broad rain hats. Grimmjow also had a backpack of supplies on his back.

"We're just heading to the shops!" Grimmjow yelled into the house as he closed the door.

They walked out into the heavy downpour, splashing the puddles and walking against the wind. Ichigo kept his hands tightly at his sides to stop his coat from flying open. They walked for a while in silence, but when Grimmjow saw an empty alleyway he pulled Ichigo into it.

He dragged Ichigo behind a dumpster, pushed him against the wall and ripped open his coat, revealing his bare, pale, creamy body in all of its natural glory.

Ichigo shivered as the cold air licked against his exposed parts, making him shiver and push against Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pushed him back against the wall again and ran his hands up and down his smooth, flawless skin. He grabbed Ichigo's hips and grind up against him, reaching his eager hands behind his back and grabbing a fleshy cheek in each hand.

Grimmjow pushed their groins together, Ichigo's pants and groans making him want to keep going until they both came right there.

But that wasn't very exciting compared to the rest of his plans.

He pulled away, leaving Ichigo to hump the air with his leaking boner.

Grimmjow then began to walk away, keeping his hands in his pockets to hide his otherwise obvious hard-on. Ichigo first buttoned up his coat before doing the same.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, they reached Grimmjow's first stop: Subway. Getting food was a priority on his list. He walked in, followed by Ichigo who kept his head down despite the only other person there being the tired cashier behind the counter.

"Go into the bathroom and get naked in the farthest stall." Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear. The boy gulped and nodded.

The bathroom was also empty, and very clean. Ichigo did as told and went into the farthest of 4 stalls and locked the door behind him. He put the sopping wet rain hat on the cistern, undid the buttons of the dripping coat and shed it as well.

He sat on the toilet and waited for Grimmjow, but he was taking too long and Ichigo's hard-on still hadn't gone down. Listening carefully to guarantee that no-one was in the room with him, he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump. He started with slow, mechanical movements but he quickly built up the pace.

The sound of *fap* *fap* *fap* filled the bathroom, but Ichigo's ears were deaf to it. He filled his head with memories and images of Grimmjow naked, and tried to imagine that it was his hand around his cock right now. He tried recreate the feeling of Grimmjow putting something up his butt again to touch that spot that made his brain melt.

His other hand went behind him, and he began to trace the outside of his hole with his middle finger. That simple action sent sparks through his leaking cock. He pushing his digit in, spreading his legs as much as he could as he felt the inside of his own ass.

His toes curled, he bit his lip, he tightened around his finger and his hand's pumping became much more frantic! With a squeak he blasted his cum onto his stomach and all over his hand. He still pumped after his climax to get everything he could of it.

Ichigo leaned back, panting with the post-orgasm drowsiness beginning to kick in.

"You done yet?"

Ichigo's spirit leapt from his body at Grimmjow's sudden appearance. It was safe to say that the drowsiness has left him.

He could hear Grimmjow's snickering behind the door and he blushed beet red.

"H-how long were you there for?"

"Long enough." His snickering intensified. "Now come on, open the door."

Still red-faced, Ichigo pulled his finger out from inside him unlocked the door. Grimmjow pushed it open and grinned at the sight of Ichigo with his cum covered hand still wrapped around his cock.

"Well you've certainly enjoyed yourself. Like, I was gonna do it for you but oh well, there's more to do later anyway." He closed the door behind him and dropped his backpack along with a nice smelling paper subway bag. He took out his phone and snapped another pic of Ichigo.

Grimmjow took off his hat and coat too, leaving him just as naked as Ichigo. He took Ichigo's hand from his cock and began to suck on his fingers, lapping up his salty jizz.

"No point in letting it go to waste." He then got on knees and began to suck on Ichigo's cock, making the boy mewl and moan. Grimmjow didn't stay there for long though, and began to lick away the white on Ichigo's tummy. "Done!" He declared when Ichigo was clean from cum.

"You're like a cat," Ichigo said with a smirk. "licking up all the milk."

"Yup." Grimmjow said, somewhat proud of the moniker. "Especially when it's your milk I'm lickin'!"

Ichigo frowned, annoyed to have his taunt turned against him.

"Now for the next part." Grimmjow said, taking a device out of his bag. On one end of a wire there was a bullet shaped object, about two inches in length and half an inch in diameter, and on the other end of the wire there was a sliding switch.

"Wh-what is it?"

"This," Grimmjow smirked. "is going up your ass."

"..."

"The smaller end of course."

"Will it hurt?"

Grimmjow tilted his head in confusion. "Eh, you're not gonna argue?" Grimmjow asked. "Like, you normally have something to say about new things."

Ichigo shrugged.

"Well alrighty then, get on your knees on the toilet and face away from me."

Ichigo nodded, put the toilet seat down and keeled on it.

Grimmjow leaned down, spread Ichigo's pale cheeks, licked his lips and began rimming Ichigo.

Ichigo's cock stirred, even so soon after cumming, having his cock in Grimmjow's mouth, and then Grimmjow's tongue in his ass was too much not to harden him.

All too soon Grimmjow pulled away, but then he pushed the bullet up against Ichigo's entrance. It was eagerly swallowed up, and Grimmjow pushed it in farther and farther until his finger was buried to the knuckle.

Ichigo's body tensed up at the odd intrusion, but when he felt his sweet spot brushed against he moaned and was able to relax.

Grimmjow pulled his finger out and took another picture of Ichigo with the wire leading into his asshole. He picked up the sliding switch and turned it to the lowest setting.

Ichigo nearly screamed out loud, and had to bite on his hand to stop from doing so. The bullet started vibrating inside him, and since it was pushed up against his sweet spot waves of pressure were washing over his body.

Grimmjow wrapped the wire around Ichigo's leg and used duct-taped to keep the switch in place.

"Come on, we're leaving now." Grimmjow said, putting on his coat and hat. Ichigo didn't seem to hear him so he gave his left cheek a stinging slap - leaving a hand-print - to get his attention.

A couple minutes later they were walking out of the bathroom, Grimmjow with a smirk and Ichigo with a weird walk. Neither the clerk nor the hooded person being served gave them a second glance as they left.

"And just so you know, my phone's connected to the thing inside you with Bluetooth, so I can turn it up and down without the switch."

"U-up? You mean it does does more than this?"

Grimmjow smirked, and from inside his pocket, turned up the vibrator. Ichigo fell to his knees in the street and bit down on his knuckles to stop from screening aloud. His cock was painfully hard and leaking like a tap underneath his clothes.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to his feet and dragged him down the street. Thankfully anyone actually on the street had umbrellas to block out the scene.

Grimmjow led Ichigo by the hand to a public park on the outskirts of the town. They went deeper into the park, their wellies squelching in the mud. Grimmjow saw a gazebo and went to it.

As soon as they were both sheltered Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's coat completely off, pushed him onto the picnic table in the centre of the gazebo, and pulled out his phone, setting it to record.

Ichigo's hand flew to his cock to jack it off, but Grimmjow grabbed grabbed his wrist and shook his head. "I wanna see how long it takes for you to cum with just that thing in you."

Ichigo glared, but still complied. He lay back on the table, his cock dripping a puddle of pre-cum over his bellybutton. His legs were squirming something fierce. He wanted so bad for there to be more friction inside him, something to push up hard against his sweet spot and make him scream. Then he remembered what Grimmjow said: that he wanted to put his dick in Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo remembered the girth and length of Grimmjow's cock quite well, and he was confident it'd be more than enough for him.

"P-put it in!" Ichigo said. "Put your thing in! Please!"

Grimmjow thought he was hearing things, did Ichigo really just ask for him to fuck him?

"Damn, does the vibrator really make him that horny?" It wasn't that Grimmjow didn't want to fuck Ichigo senseless, he just didn't want to hurt him by doing it too soon. Instead, he turned the vibrator to it highest setting and walked up to him.

The boy was trembling all over, and he looked like a single touch would make him burst all over his stomach. Grimmjow lifted one of Ichigo's legs up onto his shoulder and - with his phone still recording - pushed his middle and index finger into Ichigo's hole.

The redhead moaned very loudly, finally getting the friction he yearned for. Grimmjow didn't push them in all the way in though. Instead he pistoned his fingers in and out of Ichigo very, very slowly. The boy tried to push down on Grimmjow's digits but he pulled them out further when he did.

Finally Grimmjow decided to stop teasing and rammed his fingers in all the way, pushing against the vibrator and slamming it with force into Ichigo's sweet spot.

With a yell Ichigo came, his erection not needing to be touched once. Grimmjow withdrew his fingers, pulling the vibrator out with them. He turned it off and put it back in the bag.

Meanwhile Ichigo was still coming down from his high, and was physically exhausted. Grimmjow however, having not cum yet, decided that his turn has arrived. He thought again about actually fucking Ichigo, but decided that their first time actually doing it should be somewhere other than a gazebo in the pouring rain. Anyway, Ichigo was tired so he wouldn't be able to participate much.

Before anything else though, Grimmjow had to clean up Ichigo's cum. Ichigo giggled through his panting as Grimmjow's tongue tickled his naval, and gasped when he pulled back his foreskin and licked his head clean of his jizz.

"Now it's my turn." Grimmjow grinned. "All you gotta do for me is lie on your tummy."

Ichigo did as told, beginning to feel a little bad that he had cum twice already without Grimmjow cumming once.

He heard the click of Grimmjow's phone taking a picture of his behind. He heard Grimmjow pull off his wellies, then felt him pull off Ichigo's own.

Grimmjow straddled Ichigo's thighs, and took a cheek in each hand, massaging and groping them. He glazed a finger down the middle, rubbing it around Ichigo's loosened entrance. It dipped in quickly before he pulled away.

Grimmjow grabbed his cock and ran it down Ichigo's crack, rubbing it teasingly against his hole before beginning to jack himself off. That didn't last long though, as he found it much better line his cock lengthwise with Ichigo's ass and jut against it.

Ichigo clenched his cheeks around Grimmjow, and given that everything up to now made him harder than ever before, he quickly came with a grunt, covering most of Ichigo's ass in white.

Grimmjow collapsed next to Ichigo, out of breath and with a happy smirk.

After a few moments of silence, Ichigo was the first to speak.

"So now you hafta do something I say out here, right?"

"Well that was our deal."

"Right! So um...I think I know what I to do."

"Alright, shoot." Grimmjow sat up now, intrigued by what Ichigo was gonna say.

"I wanna spank you." Ichigo said, speaking barely above a whisper.

"Heh, that's fine. I always wanted to see if I'd like taking it as much as I like giving it."

"Y-you sure? I mean it's okay if-"

"Pfft, I make you do new stuff all the time, I think I can handle this."

"Oh, alright then. But first can you clean my butt? Your stuff is still there."

Grimmjow smirked. "Kay." He then got on all fours over Ichigo, and began to run his tongue all over his smooth, round buns.

So now Grimmjow was over Ichigo's lap, kinda excited to see if he'd like it or not.

Ichigo raised his hand high, and brought it down fast onto Grimmjow's butt! But it wasn't very hard. It was clumsy and ill placed. Ichigo tried again. This one was a little better, and he got a more satisfying sound from it. So he kept doing it that way. In fact, he was so focused on the spanking that he didn't feel Grimmjow's cock harden against his thigh.

Speaking of Grimmjow, he was having a blast! Sure Ichigo wasn't very good at spanking, but just being over his lap and feeling his hand against his butt was still a turn-on for him.

It didn't take long for Ichigo's hand to get sore, and he was embarrassed to see that it was redder than Grimmjow's cheeks.

"You done?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo nodded, a bit disappointed.

Grimmjow got up and rubbed his rear. "Hehe, you did fairly good for your first time." He looked over his shoulder to see that the crown of his behind was a dusty pink colour. "Take a picture of it will ya!"

"Uh, oh okay." Ichigo said picking up Grimmjow's phone, zooming in on the German's butt and snapping a photo.

"Alright, let's move on," Grimmjow said, smirking at the pic of his own rear end. "but first I gotta piss!" He sauntered to the steps of the gazebo and with dick in hand, let his stream loose. He smiled when Ichigo joined him, doing the same.

"Cross streams!" Grimmjow declared, cutting through Ichigo's pee with his own. They both had a laugh out of it. They finished, redressed, gathered their things and walked back to the street.

Ichigo didn't recognise this part of town, and was surprised that Grimmjow did.

Soon they were only ones in sight on the street, there weren't even cars going up or down the road.

Grimmjow sneakily got behind Ichigo, gripped the hem of his coat, and pulled it up his body! Ichigo reacted instantly, pushing his only covering down again. The last thing he wanted was to be completely naked and exposed in a place where people would likely see him.

He turned and shot a glare at Grimmjow, who was doubled over with laughter.

"S-sorry," he said through his chuckles, I just couldn't resist."

"Hmph!" Ichigo crossed his arms and looked away.

"C'mon, it was a joke."

Ichigo turned away and continued walking down the street. He ignored it when Grimmjow began to poke his butt. He picked up the pace and huffed away.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Grimmjow said, getting in front of Ichigo. "Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

Grimmjow looked around and smirked. He pulled Ichigo into a small alleyway with a surrounding wall that a head shorter than Ichigo himself. Grimmjow stood Ichigo against the wall and got down to his knees.

Ichigo expected him to rip open his coat, but instead Grimmjow got down and hid away under it. Ichigo bit his lip and relaxed when he felt Grimmjow's mouth engulf his flaccid dick. It didn't stay that way for long.

After cumming twice already in the last half hour Ichigo's cock was a bit sore, and it took a bit longer to get him hard. However none of that would be enough for him to decline Grimmjow's mouth around him.

He audibly moaned when Grimmjow began rubbing his entrance, dipping his finger in and out. A few minutes of this nearly had him lulling to sleep. It shocked him when Grimmjow burrowed in to the knuckle, ramming against his sweet spot! The combo of that and Grimmjow's non-stop sucking made him cum for the third time. The orgasm was so intense that he had to bite bite down on his hand to keep from yelling aloud.

"Happy?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo nodded fervently. "But now I kinda wanna go home and shower."

"Sure thing." Grimmjow said. "We can pick this up another time."

*****BREAK*****

Ichigo walked into his bedroom, refreshed after a nice warm shower. He began to dry himself and was startled when his phone went off. He answered it hastily.

"Grimmjow?"

"Go to your window."

"Uh, okay."

He opened his curtains and saw Grimmjow in his own room. Naked.

"Yeah? What now?"

"Take off your towel and turn around."

He did so, showing off his cute little ass to Grimm. He looked over and saw that Grimmjow was stroking his dick furiously.

"Now rub your hole."

Ichigo did as commanded, and snook his hand around his back and began massaging his sensitive hole.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff. Now finger yourself."

Ichigo slid his finger gingerly inside himself, his inner walls trembling at the attention. His dick was sticking up again in no time.

"C'mon, go faster!"

Ichigo moved his finger in and out at a greater speed, growing ever frustrated that he wasn't able to reach his sweet spot.

"Ooh fuck yeah!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "I'm, I'm coming!" And with a grunt Grimmjow jizzed into his fist. "Thanks a lot Ichi, that really helped.

"Glad to help!"


End file.
